In The Beginning
by dubickas19
Summary: What would happen if, Harry's mum died in childbirth, and Harry and Dudley's relationship blossomed instead of turned sour? Rated M for sexual themes. Please be nice its my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Everything you recognised I don't own.

Chapter 1

On the 31st of July at 2.43pm at St Mungos hospital, weighing 6 pounds 8 ounces was a baby boy. His mother had sadly died during childbirth, but his father William was an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. While he was mourning the loss of his wife. He couldn't help but think back to the day he met his wife. They met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in Diagon Alley, having trouble trying to pick out her pet to take back to school. As she was trying to ask for an owl, William tripped over his shoe lace and tumbled onto her. Face to face he was looking into her big beautiful blue eyes as she yelled 'WILL YOU BE SO KIND AS TO GET OF ME!' and as William looked at her he asked her name as she replied ' Helena Lucy Owen 'And may I ask yours?'

'William Albus Potter.'

'Oh a Potter' she replied.

'Is that a bad thing?' said William.

'Oh not, at all its just I didn't know James had a older brother that's all.'

William looked confused, 'Oh my last name. No I'm not his brother, but we are best friends and his family took me in when my parents disowned me. Since we became so close I changed my name to Potter.'

'Oh if you don't mind me asking, why did your parents disown you? William looked upset.

'Well they are death eaters and wanted me to become one but I refused and so they said I was no son of theirs.' As William finished his story of abandonment Helena burst into tears saying, how awful it must have been to have gone through that. As William was about to reply, he heard a woman's voice shouting, 'Helena darling.'

'Sorry, I must go that's my mother. It was great to meet you.' As he said bye, James came in.

"Who's that?" asked James

"Oh just a friend," replied William.

"Well come along. Mother and Father want to treat us at the three broomsticks, to butter beer and some pumpkin pasties". As the boys left I unfamiliar face looked back at them and chuckled.

...

A/N - This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice, no flames please. I'll update again tomorrow, so review and let me know what you think. Beta-ed by Jazzmyne16 :)


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get many reviews but I am going to keep writing.

Thanks to jazzmyne16 for her review I'll keep writing promise every single day ( except Sunday )

When William awoke he had thought it was all a nasty dream that his wife died, but sadly it was not. As he heard a cry he rushed over to his little boys room, who was now 4 years old and as he opened the door and entered the room his son was looking at the window with his palm across the glass.

"what on earth are you doing?" questioned William.

"I'm saying good night to mummy," replied Harry sadly.

As William heard this his heart broke even more. The thought of Harry growing up without a mother was inhuman.

William looked down and said to Harry "Now its time for bed son. Would you like a story?" asked William

"Oh yes please!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay this story is called the beadle bard." As William read his son the tale of the three brothers, he was half way through and noticed Harry had fallen asleep so William tucked Harry in and kissed his forehead, whilst whispering the words I love you.

The next morning while William was going to work he heard a bang at the door as he rushed to open it, there appeared James. "So you look well," laughed James. As William was about to reply Harry had fallen of the table and was crying "I'll get him, you best go to work before your late."

As the door closed it was just James and Harry in the house, "So what do you want to do today?" asked James.

"I want to go see Auntie Lily," Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, well go get your things and we'll go."

As they left, Harry went to grab a hold of James' hand as they arrived at Auntie Lily's. They opened the door and walked into the house. And there stood Lily in tears, with the phone to her ear. Her husband James ran up to her and took her into another room, he told Harry to play with his toys and that he wouldn't be too long. As Lily sat on the bed she sobbed to James why she was this upset. 20 minutes had past and James appeared out of the room with no-show of any emotion on his face. Hours flew past and it was time for James to take Harry home to greet his father by the time he got home.

As he arrived at William's he let go of Harry's hand and Harry ran into the arms of his father. William seen the look on James' face and told Harry to go wash his face and hands for dinner. He went to bring James into the house, sat James down onto a chair and offered him a drink of butter beer. He refused so William insisted James stay for dinner instead.

After dinner William put Harry to bed went down the stairs and poured out 2 glasses of fire whiskey and handed one to James and took a seat and leaned forward. "What's the matter brother?" questioned William.

James couldn't hide his emotions any longer and burst into tears. William comforted him as they drank their fire whiskey and James told William what I amazing boy harry is. William thanked him and said to James "Why don't you and Lily have children? You would be a great father and Lily an excellent mother."

James took a deep breath took a sip of his drink, looked into Williams eyes and said "We've been trying for months, but today Lily got news that we are unable to conceive a child," sobbed James.

"I'm sorry," said William.

"Its okay," said James, "do you miss her?" asked James.

Knowing James was changing the subject, he obliged and answered, "Yes I do. Every single day, every second, every minute, every hour, every morning. I feel incomplete without her James." As they hugged William gave James a locket and said "Give this to Harry when the moment feels right."

"Why can't you?" said James and then William got up and said good night and that he was to leave.

The next morning when James went to baby sit harry, a car pulled up to the house. A Ministry of Magic logo was on the side. A ministry official got out the car and said "Have you seen Mr Potter sir?"

"Why, what's happened?" said James.

"He has went missing."

James' heart stopped.

A few seconds later a report had been put through that they had found William Potter's car in a lake nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Just want to thank people for the reviews so thanks :)

MaryElizabeth2010- thanks so much for offering to help me, am glad your enjoying my story :) hope you keep reading 3

Jazzmyne16- glad you like my story thanks for following me, keep reviewing :)

chapter 3 - disappearing act

It had been many days since William's disappearance. Still there was no sign of him, though the body that was found in the car was to be examined today to see who it was.

James and Lily had had an argument the night William disappeared. It turned out Lily was sleeping with William, and James found out as he was cleaning the house and seen a love letter. It read;

_To my dearest Lily_

_I'm going to leave and am offering you the chance to come with me. We can have a life together, children, a marriage, a home for just us._

_I'm leaving on Tuesday at dawn._

_Love William_

As he announced his discovery to Lily she denied everything. So James packed his things and left feeling betrayed and angry, upset, heartbroken, and all he wanted was revenge. There was no more love in his eyes only hatred!

After the couple of days of looking after Harry, he was shattered and wanting to call Lily but he knew he shouldn't.

As he was drowning his sorrows, glass after glass of fire whiskey, he was crying. It wasn't the betrayal part he was hurt over. He thought about his wife and the fact that they had been best friends since 1st year at Hogwarts. Best friends don't betray each other. He was more hurt by William his brother, he thought "after we took him in, after we fed him, after I helped him through ever little thing in his life, after I was there for him, after we gave him a place to call home, after being through hell and back with him!"

As James was thinking this he got angry and threw his glass at the wall. James started screaming at himself and hitting the wall with his fists. During his angry session he heard a noise and stopped. It was Harry, crying for his daddy.

As James was walking up the stairs to see if harry was ok, Harry asked James a question, "When will daddy be home Uncle James?" as Harry was asking this tears strolled down his face. James took a big breath, then he said one word that made Harrys skin crawl, "NEVER!"

review and let me know what you think, and no flames please its my 1st one, am not too good with grammar but I have done my best, so review and enjoy I update everyday so follow me and you'll never regret it :)

Edited/Betaed by Jazzmyne16


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4- the revealing

Today James awoke with a hangover and sore hands, Harry awoke with tears strolling down his face as he kept thinking about what James said last night,

Today was the day that James would go and see who's body was pulled out of Williams car. James was feeling very nervous, as he left for the ministry a strange man appeared at the door " who are you " asked harry very nosily

" Why am from the ministry , my name is David Curtain, I am husband of Doloris umbrigh, I am here to look after you while your uncle takes care of some unfinished business".

As James arrived at the ministry his heart was beating so fast. As he went to the door his feet just suddenly stopped and he wasn't able to enter the ministry, his face dropped as much as he hated William right now he couldn't bare the thought of him lying dead on a table.

As he took a deep breath and said " I can do this " he went inside and was about to press the button F on the elevator he heard a women's voice " James how are you coping?" as he looked up he seen black shoes, black tights, a short black skirt and a very very pink blouse.

James realised immediately it was Doloris Umbridge, " Doloris I thought you were on holiday? "

" I was until someone went and ruined my holiday by driving a car into a lake! honestly some people are just ignorant"

James took a deep breath and gulped very loudly " So is it William? "

" I don't know but I am on my way to find out but reports did say it was a women " exclaimed Doloris.

James shocked by Doloris's reply said " A women? but how could a women end up in Williams car? " James said very confused.

Doloris shook her head and never replied, as the floors counted up James heard his heart beating faster and faster, all that was going through James mind was , Who in the world was this women? Did she have a family? Did she work at the ministry?

Finally the door went PING! , And they both arrived at floor F , room 9 , set 1181 , As James hand reached for the door knob to open it his hand slipped, his hands were all sweaty , so Doloris pushed James aside made a nasty comment and opened the door , They both entered , a man in a white coat said " This way follow me please" As Doloris and James followed him they both entered a room,

there was a table with the women's body covered by a large white cover, " are you both ready " asked the man in the white coat?" They both said "yes" as the man took of the white coat James feel to the floor and couldn't breath,

As Doloris said " Do you know who this young women is? " "yes" he replied she is my wife...

oooooooh cliff hanger well read more to find out whats been going on, hope you all liking it so far, next chapter will be updated tomorrow :) oh yeah I almost forgot REVIEW please :) love you all millions 3


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 - Too many questions

The next few days past while James drowned his sorrows and memories in fire whiskey, Harry was being looked after by David Cortrain for the time being until James could cope without getting drunk.

So strange as James hadn't cried yet, he kept thinking " Does not crying over my dead wife, mean I don't care? " But the biggest question on everyone's mind was why was she in Williams car anyway?

So as the days past James got even more drunk every single day, he still hadn't cried, he missed his brother more than anything and since his wife's body was found, where the hell was William?

James kept wondering and thinking off any and all possibility's, well maybe Lily tried to talk him out of leaving and he got angry and lost control of the car?

But that doesn't explain why he wasn't there or dead, but Lily was? So many questions and if they were going to make a life together they would have but how?

Lily cant have children or did she lie about that too? how long was their affair going on for 3 years? 3 months? three days? all he wanted to know is were is William?.

AS he was so deep into thought a knock came from the front door as James got up and opened it , he stopped and wondered if this is William what do I do ? do I even open the door ?

Then a deep voice said " It's David open up! " as James opened the door David grabbed him by the throat pushed him against the wall and said " You better STOP this nonsense, am very sorry Lily was sleeping with you brother and am very sorry she is now dead and he is still gone and no one has any idea where William could even be, but you must shave, shower and get some fresh clothes on , and stop drinking ! do you understand? "

" there is a 5 year old little boy out there who has no one and he needs you right now "

" now then I'll let you go, and you will march up the stairs and get cleaned up and come down and we will go to mine for some supper, do I make myself clear James? " said David as he was unleashing James from his hands,

" yes very", so James went up the stairs and got ready.

It had been about an hour or so since James went to get ready and David hadn't heard a single noise so he shouted up " ARE YOU ALRIGHT UP THERE ?"

No noise just pure and utter silence so David decided to go and check on James, David reaches the top of the stairs and knocks on James bedroom door , no reply, hmmmm strange thought David to himself, so David goes into the bedroom , no ones there just an empty room,

So David goes to the bathroom door and knocks again no reply, so David walks in and as he enters the bathroom door David slips on the floor,

David gets up and sees he has fallen in blood. He went and drew the shower Curtin along to reveal James naked dead body in the bath tub...

so review and tell me what you think - thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- why? what ? who?

David was packing Harrys things and as a tear rolled down his face, he packed the last of Harrys things and put them in the boot of his car.

David was upset because he wanted to adopt Harry and raise him as his own son, but Doloris refused saying how she hates children and never wants any,

As David put Harrys things in the car and drove away till he stopped and pulled up at Wheatsheaf Lane in England number 5D, and knocked on it and out popped I young chubby boy, about Harrys age, " Hello is your mummy or daddy home? "

" Dad " shouted the young boy, as a very large man came to the door he has short brown hair, a moustache, black shoes, black trousers, and a cotton jumper on with a very pale pattern on it, " Hello sir am looking for Mrs Dursely? " said David, "well said the man my name is Vernin Dursley maybe I could help? "

" Sir with all due respect Mrs Dursley is who am here to see ? " The man looked very angry " well she died 2 years ago so its either me or no one " exclaimed Vernin.

Looking shocked and confused he said to vernin " I am very sorry sir , I have this letter for you " as David handed him the letter , his son came through and said " daddy am hungry " " in a moment " replied Vernin , " that's my son Dudley, nice boy " said David , as Vernin began to read the letter.

Dear Mrs Dursely

Your sister is dead and on one can look after this boy as he is your sisters and James , he is by right your nephew, you must now take responsibility for him and keep him safe.

hope you have a good day.

ministry of magic Metelas Floo.

as vernin finished the letter he looked at David and said " what am I supposed to do with this boy , I have enough on my plate being a single father, I don't have time for another child epically when the child is not my own! " no one can take Harry his aunt is dead and his mother and hid father is no where to be found " said David angrily , so vernin said " fine " and picked up Harrys things and harry and slammed the door shut !

review as always :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7- Life at the Durselys

Many years had past and Harry was 10 years old and tomorrow was his 11th birthday! But today was a special day, they were all going to the zoo because Dudley had passed a test at school, As harry got up he played with some of his toy soldiers that he had found under the carpet.

Harry lived in the cupboard under the stairs and he hated it very much even more when Dudley banged on the stairs and as he banged dust would come down from the celling , Mr Dursely spoiled Dudley rotten for hid birthday last week, he got 36 presents and complained as last year he got 37, see told you spoiled, he gets what he wants when he wants. uncle Vernin never says the word " no " .

Dudley is such a fat boy thought harry ,Vernin shouted " breakfast " and Dudley ran down stairs then back up to jump on then saying " Wake up Harry were going to the zoo ".

As Dudley laughed going into the kitchen for some breakfast, Harry followed not long behind, " Make my coffee now boy " demanded uncle Vernin, as Harry went to bring him some coffee.

He seen Dudley stuffing hi face full of bacon and chocolate! " I wish I could do that " thought Harry. As Uncle Vernin was packing Dudley and Harrys lunch for the zoo Harry felt very upset " I wish my life was more interesting " Harry thought to himself.

As they arrived at the zoo they seen magnificent animals lions, snow tigers, hippos and pandas, next they were going to head to the reptile room as they entered it was dark, there Dudley had seen crocodiles and venomous scorpions, then they both seen a huge snake that Harry was looking at and said " move " as Harry got shoved to the ground by Dudley wanting the snake to move as it was sleeping, Harry got angry and suddenly the entire glass disappeared and Dudley feel in and started screaming,

So Harry got up and rushed over and gave his hand to pull Dudley out and Dudley took his hand and said something Harry never thought he would ever heard " Thank you Harry " .

When they arrived home that afternoon after the zoo a letter was there addressed to Harry potter the boy who lives under the stairs, Harry was so shocked. He had never had an letter before and it had a strange stamp as soon as Vernin seen the letter he snatched it out of Harrys hand and burned it, Harry thought " its only a letter " why burn it and act so serious ?.

Letter after letter Vernin burned them , throw them away , ripped them all up, Vernin kept destroying them, as it was time for bed uncle Vernin was up the stairs and Dudley knocked on Harrys cupboard door and gave him a letter while saying " here take it , but don't you dare mention this to anyone and that means my father , that's for saving me at the zoo " Harry took the letter and replied " I wont I promise "

" goodnight Harry " said Dudley while walking up the stairs.

" night " replied Harrys happily.

reviews as always thanks for reading my story - follow me :) love you all :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8- Forbidden Love

Four years had passed and now Harry was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, as Christmas was approaching Hermini went to her parents for Christmas with her boyfriend Ronald Weasley, then on boxing day Ron and Hermini would go to visit Ron's mum and dads and brothers and sisters at a little place called ' The Burrow.

Nevil would go to his girlfriends her name was Luna Lovegood, then on boxing day go down to visit his parents.

Draco Mofoy would go to his fathers with his girlfriend Lavender, they would go to the ' Mofoy Mansion'.

Cho would go to her boyfriend Colin's house for Christmas and see her parents on boxing day.

Shamis and his boyfriend Crab would visit there parents for Christmas.

Harry would go and visit a lovely cosy cottage at the bottom of east England, and there waiting for him is his best friend Dudley Dursley, of course Vernin never found out if he did mayhem would commence.

Vernin thought Dudley was spending Christmas with an old school friend, so every Christmas eve Dudley would sneak out to this cottage and meet Harry and stay there with Harry until the 3rd of January.

As Christmas eve was upon the next day, everyone was packing, making sure they had everything, everyone was so excited for some of them it was the first time they would meet there other half's parents, so a lot of them were feeling very nervous.

AS the train arrived to take everyone home for the festive season everyone was very happy, Harry couldn't wait to see Dudley, he was overjoyed when they pulled into London train station, Harry said his goodbyes to all his friends and headed for that little cosy cottage.

As he seen the cottage he ran out of the taxi screaming for joy as Dudley opened the door and helped Harry with his bags and gave him a tight hug,

" I've missed you so much Harry! " said Dudley while jumping up and down

" me too " replied harry.

It was 8 o'clock at night and Harry was tidying the dishes up from dinner, when Dudley said he wanted to speak to Harry about something very important,

So harry dried his hand's and sat down and said " shoot " ,

Dudley looked very nervous and shy and said " I well I ermmmmmmmm... okay am just going to come out and say it, Harry I know this will come as quit a shock to you but I am gay! " ,

Harry smiled and replied with " I am too "

Dudley was very shocked so he asked Harry how he knew he was gay and Harry replied " I like a boy "

" who" asked Dudley curiously ,

Just as harry was about to speak he didn't , he just rushed over to Dudley pulled his face towards his and kissed him.

no flames. review as always thanks guy, hope your all liking it so far , thanks for taking the time to read it :) read more to find out what happened next :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9- Gay love

After that fateful kiss on Christmas eve, Harry and Dudley decided to into a relationship together.

As both were overjoyed Dudley stooped and look upset, "What's wrong Duders?" asked Harry.

"Well," began Dudley, "Tomorrow you leave for Hogwarts, I won't see you, and you might want another boy, who is thin, beautiful, clever, perfect."

Harry grabbed Dudley's hand and said "Why would I want anyone else, when I have you? You're my super model, I love that your not thin, your beautiful to me and perfect just the way you are, I love you for who you are, what your going to be, and who you are yet to be."

Dudley smiled and kissed harry, they both snuggled up and went to bed.

The next morning Harry left for school and told Ron and Herminie about the events that happened over Christmas ,

"We're really happy for you mate," said Ron whilst smiling.

"I'm glad you found someone Harry," said Hermione.

It seemed like everyone on the train going back to school were all talking about there own Christmas events,

" seems like everyone had a great Christmas " said Herminie,

" not everyone " said Ron

" I cant believe Molfoy broke up with lavender because his parents didn't approve "

"that's barbaric " exclaimed Herminie,

" poor lavender " said Harry.

A few days had past and Harry was getting used to being back at school with his friends but he wasn't used to being with Dudley and missed him more than words can say,

Harry started to feel glum and down, until he heard his owl Hedwig with the post, Harry had a letter saying,

_Dear harry, you left me your owl so I could contact you, so here goes, I honestly miss you so much I feel like my hearts going to explode, I love you and I hope this gets to you ( I have never done this before so no idea how it works ) how are you ? write back from Dudley._

so Harry smiled and wrote back

_Dear Dudley, I miss you also and I just wish your big strong arms were here around me and then everything would be okay, my friend Neville had been helping me in Herbolgy , am not very good at it, how are you ? I love you, from Harry._

a few weeks had past and no letter not a single one, as Harry sat down for some supper Ron asked a question " why hasn't he sent you a letter back ",

" I have no idea"

Herminie came in and said " Harry your owl is looking for you " smiled Herminie,

so Harry rushed to the common room and read a letter and gave Hedwig a treat

_dear Harry, am sorry I haven't written in a while but dad had been in hospital , he heard I wasn't at my friends for Christmas and so my friend told dad where I was going so he got into his car and the snow was very heavy so he couldn't see where he was going and crashed right into a tree, my father go hurt because of my lies, am really sorry to do this but I cant be your boyfriend or friend anymore, just know that I will always have a special place in my heart for you, love you always from Dudley._

harry throw down the letter and crawled under his covers and cried his heart out.

weeks had past and no one had seen harry.

no flames, review as always thanks :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10- 1 year later

A year had past and Harry was in his fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry and Hermione were prefect's

Harry always got so glum as Christmas was upon everyone again.

This time Harry was not excited as his Christmas involved going to a cottage and being alone.

So he packed his things and headed for the train as usual, he got a taxi, got out and entered the door to the cottage.

There putting a star on the Christmas tree was Dudley, Harry was so shocked he was about to leave when Dudley said

" Harry stay please, I want to explain? "

" EXPLAIN" shouted Harry, " explain what? how you fucked off and left me all alone! your a fucking bastard and I never want to see you again, I fucking HATE YOU " screamed harry

As Harry was shouting he didn't realise Dudley was getting closer and closer until his lips where on Harrys.

The next morning Dudley had apologized to Harry, Harry accepted his apology.

" I missed you , dad through me out , he found out I am gay and so iv been staying here since "

" Harry I want to marry you and have kids with you and be with you forever "

" I want all of that too " smiled Harry .

no flames, review as always :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11- Jealousy

Harry was now in sixth year and he had been with Dudley a year and 4 months.

Harry and Dudley would send letter's to each other every single day, always at the end of every letter would be the words ' I love you ' .

**_Dear Dudley_**

**_I love you! Neville had come out as being bisexual, so I can talk to him about boys ( you ) it feel's great, how are you baby boy? love you , from Harry._**

and Dudley would reply

**_Dear big boy_**

**_I love you too, oh that's good, you and him are spending a lot of time together recently, is he still with Luna? I am good thanks . from Dudley._**

**_Dear Dudley_**

**_yeah am sorry it took me over a week to reply but me and Neville have been studying Herbology all week, love you , and no they broke up from harry._**

frustrated Dudley rely

**_dear Harry potter_**

**_its okay but if your going to ignore me for a week and for another man please next time tell me? and oh so your going to find him a man are you ! from Dudley Dursley._**

**_dear Dudley Dursley_**

**_why are you so upset? am sorry but school work comes first , you should know that and yes I am is there a problem with that ? ! from Harry Potter._**

Harry didn't get a reply for a while, se he decided to take a walk in the forbidden forest at night to clear his mind,

he heard a scream so he went over to examine it, there ley a body of a first year!

but on one else, Harry ran back to tell a teacher what he had seen,

but then heard a frightening noise, that made his jaw tighten,

it was a howling sound, when he turned around he seen a were wolf run towards Harry,

so Harry used stufiy and the creature was stunned,

Harry knew he shouldn't go towards it but he felt like he should,

he looked into the were wolfs eyes and was so shocked at the horror he whispered quietly to the creature

" Dad " ...

review as always... keep reading it gets even better ! glad you guys are enjoying my story so far! no flames love you all :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update but been busy with house work ect so here's the next chapter folks hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 12- A Wolves Tale

The wolf had turned into human again, as the man stood up he looked at Harry and said "Yes."

"You're my dad? I got told you died? Where have you been all my life?"

"Well Harry, late one night I was going to take a drive but I realised that my car had gone missing. So I walked down the road and heard a noise I didn't recognise, so I went over to investigate this noise. A shadowed figure approached me and as it came closer I realised it was a wolf. Before I could say or do anything, he bit me so I then was one myself and I couldn't return home. So I lead a life of murder and lies. It pained me so much to leave my boy all alone but I knew he would have token care of you.

As Harry was about to reply, Hagrid turned up and said "Harry is that you?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"We must get you to bed at once."

yes I know short but wait till the next chapter its soooo looooong! review guys :)


	13. Chapter 13

This is the next chapter, and an epilogue's going up too :)

Chapter 13

Harry had told Dudley of the events in the Forbidden Forest, but still no reply. By this point it had been a month.

Finally Hedwig brought him a letter, he was overjoyed thinking it was from Dudley.

_Dear Harry_

_Dudley has been put into an asylum, to cure him of his illness he has bestowed upon this family._

_Vernon_

Harry was so shocked.

He started questioning everything. Will he ever see him again? What if he doesn't love me anymore? Ron slapped him across the face. "Calm down! Don't be so stupid, of course he loves you, so go to him now!"

Harry left Hogwarts for the asylum his boyfriend was in. At the front gate Harry brought out his wand. Hermione reminded him, if he were to use magic underage he could be expelled. Harry merely looked at Hermione and said 3 simple words, "I don't care!"

He used the spell Bombarda blasting open the doors and sounded the alarm. Harry put on his invisibility cloak, while Ron rushed through the main doors and up the stairs to find the room number Dudley was in, while Hermione while Hermione distracted the receptionist. After finding out Dudley's room number, Ron quickly told Harry, "89F32." So Harry ran till he saw that door number, and said Alohamora to quietly unlock the door. He ran in to see Dudley sitting there. He looked up at his boyfriend and the first thing he said was, "I thought you were never going to come!"


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

_24 Years Later_

Dudley and Harry had both said "I do," many years ago, and they had four beautiful children, Abigayle Kerri Potter was their 10 year old. At Hogwarts they had Suzi Helena Potter, 2nd year and Alexander William Potter who was a 4th year. And then there was Michell Hagrid Potter, who was waiting to get his Hogwarts letter sometime soon.

Every Christmas a familiar face would make paw prints in the snow, to see Harry and show his love.

* * *

Well that's the end for now! :) Please review and let me know what you thought of my first fanfiction!

There will be a sequel in about June so look out for it, and I'll post a A/N when I start publishing.

Just remember this for the next one, did you ever wonder what happened to the locket?


End file.
